Generally, a hitch having a retractably extendable member reciprocally driven by a rotatable member having a first end configured for coupling to a hitchable object.
Conventional tow hitches may provide a frame which attaches to the chassis of a tow vehicle. A portion of the frame extends outwardly from the tow vehicle to terminate in a tow ball, a tow pin and jaw, or tow pintle, or the like (or terminates in a configuration capable of receiving a tow ball, tow pin and jaw, or tow pintle, or the like). The tow ball, tow pin and jaw, tow pintle, or the like correspondingly mates with the tongue of a towed vehicle, such as a trailer.
Typically, the portion of the frame which extends outwardly from tow vehicle has a fixed configuration which requires movement of the tow vehicle to establish the position of the tow ball, tow pin and jaw or tow pintle, or other matable hitch part in relation to the corresponding matable part of the hitch of the towed vehicle. Alignment of the matable parts of the hitch of towing vehicle and the tongue of the towed vehicle for mated securement requires precision movement of the tow vehicle.